Cirlce of Life
by PhenioxGirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Harry's life before the Dursley's and Hogwarts? Or Hermione's before she learned she was witch? How do you know they didn't have similar home lives? Or that life made them for one another?My idea on both lives before and after


Disclaimer and other things: JK owns everything HP though the story is all my own. Also the song in this story is Switchfoots _Dare you to move_ though it is meant to compliment the story, not dictate it.

A/N: This is my first time posting on though I have been reading fanfiction here for sometime now. I'm not new to writing fanfiction, I have been doing it for about three years now. This is one of the first stories I ever wrote and I thought I would post it here. I hope you enjoy and any feed back you can give would be greatly appreciated as it is the readers responses that motivate me and give me ideas.

_1980_

An auburn haired, emerald-eyed woman is sitting up in a bed, in what looks to be a house, holding a tiny messy raven-haired baby. She's stares at him with a look that clearly shows how much love she has for this child. She looks up as a man, with hair almost exactly like the baby's, walks into the room. She smiles,

"Come meet your son James. Harry this is your father, James" She says this has she hands the baby over to the man who takes him, a look of fear on his face. At that moment Harry opens his eyes, eyes that are already the color of emeralds, and gives James a tiny smile. James' eyes light up, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Why Mrs. Potter, I do believe your son has your eyes, but with my stunning good looks." Harry's father laughs as he walks out of the room carrying his son,

"It's time for you to meet your godfather Harry, along with the rest if the marauders of course."

Meanwhile a one month and nineteen days later...

A twenty something bushy haired woman is lying down in a bed in a hospital, holding a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket and wearing a tiny pink hat. She looks over at the man standing next to her bed and looks deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"She's absolutely perfect Roger." And with that the woman looks back at her daughter, fast asleep in her arms.

"That she is Jane, just like her mother"...

_Welcome to the plant__  
__Welcome to existence__  
__Everyone's here__  
__Everyone's here_

_9 months later_

Lily and James are in the living room of their home watching Harry, who looks nothing like his 10 months being as small as he his, edging his way around the table while holding onto the edge. Both are trying to coax him to walk to them with out holding onto the table. They hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." James gets up and opens the door to see Sirius standing there.

"Hey, I've come to see that trouble maker godson of mine."

"He's nothing like you two, he's quite well behaved" Lily says from her spot on the floor. James closes the door behind Sirius.

"Yes well that 'quite well behaved' son of yours got to my 'special' magazines and tore them to shreds last night while I was watching him. I didn't realize it to this morning." Sirius kneels down and puts his arms out for Harry to come to him. Harry's face lights up and he lets go of the table and takes a few tentative steps towards Sirius before he falls to his bum on the floor, a scowl on his face. Sirius laughs when he sees the shocked expression on both Lily's and James' faces.

"I swear he likes you more then us sometimes Sirius. We've been trying to get him to walk to us like that for almost an hour now." James says as he starts to laugh.

"Naw... I just spoil him more then either of you would"...

Meanwhile in a town outside of London...

Jane is walking in the door of her home holding a squirming girl with a large amount of brown curly, already bushy hair peaking out of her bonnet. She puts the girl down and watches as she run laughing down the hall towards what appears to be a playroom. Jane walks into the other room where Roger is sitting and flops on to the couch.

"I swear Hermione is just full of surprises" Jane remarks to her husband.

"How so?"

"The doctor said that he hasn't had a nine month old patient who could already walk in 20 years. She's ahead of almost every kid her age, it's... weird"

"She's probably going to be a very bright girl."

"That's what worries me."

"What? That you''re going to have a gifted daughter?"

"No, sorry I should have explained. The doctor said that the last child he had who was progressing this fast hit a plateau when they were about one; that they ended up being below average" Roger looked at his wife and saw the fear etched in her face. He got up and went to sit next to her.

"She'll be fine. She's going to be very bright. Smarter then us one day. You'll see. I don't like that doctor," He says as he gets up to go play with his daughter "best to start looking for a new one; one who won't get jealous at our daughters genius"...

_Everybody's watching you now__  
__Everybody waits for you now_

_1 Month Later_

Jane was frustrated. She didn't know what to do. Hermione just didn't want to sit in her highchair today and was pitching one of her _very_ few fits. It was bordering full on bloody-murder screaming.

"Hermione! _Please_ just sit in your chair! Mummy has to get you fed and to playschool. Don't you want to go to playschool today?"

Hermione just continues to scream and cry louder. All of a sudden the wooden highchair catches fire and almost burns not only Hermione but also Jane.

"OhMyGod!" She puts Hermione on the floor and grabbed the fire extinguisher she and Roger had bought not only a week ago off the wall. She quickly puts the fire out and turns around to see Hermione laughing hysterically and eating her the jammy dodger her mother had been, only moments before, trying to force her in her highchair to eat.

Meanwhile in London...

Harry was in his stroller, his parents pushing him as they window shop in Muggle London. Lily is trying to convince James to let her buy what looks like a very expensive Muggle dress.

"... it's not like we can't afford it James. I mean really, between our salaries I could by five and we'd still have enough to live comfortably."

"That's not the point. When are you ever going to wear it?"

"To Petunia's anniversary party. And don't you dare say anything James Michael Potter. Mum wants us there, no matter what Petunia says."

Just as James was about to retort they notice Harry's stroller isn't next to Lily anymore but going full speed down the hill, directly into traffic. They could hear Harry screaming and crying at the top of his lungs.

"HARRY!" Both Lily and James yelled together. Both whip out there wands just as he his about to go into traffic.  
But for some odd reason he doesn't go into the traffic, but stops dead at the corner. All on his own.

Both run down the sidewalk and are there in no time. Lily leans over and snatches Harry out of his stroller so fast James will later think it surprising he didn't have whip lash.

"Oh Harry. Don't ever do that to Mummy again! You almost scared her to death." All the while Harry laughs the hardest either James or Lily has seen him laugh.

"Lily you know what just happened don't you?" James asked, joy evident on his face.

"That our one and only son was almost killed but by some miracle-" Lily stopped as it sunk in.

"OHMyGod! Harry your-you can-"She just hugged him tighter to her, happier then she had been in a _very_ long time.

"Wait till Sirius hears about how we found out his godson isn't All-Muggle like your godforsaken sister." But Lily didn't even hear the slant against her sister as she was to busy almost suffocating her son.

_What happens next__  
__What happens next_

_Almost 11 Years Later_  
Hermione was sitting on the grass reading a very thick book for someone of only 10 years. She was so engrossed she didn't see the girl sneaking up on her. She saw her moment when Hermione went to turn the page...

"Oh, look at Her-my-okneeeeeee"the girl said, dragging out her name. Hermione jumped at the unexpected call of her name, ripping the page of her new book. The kid laughs as she saw the tears well up in Hermione's eyes.

"Danielle you made me rip my book, and it took me ages to convince my mum to by it for me."

"Oh did it-bitsy Her-my-oknee ruin her new toy?" The girl asked in a mock baby tone. The bell rang signaling the end of break. Hermione got up, fighting off the tears. The other kids ran ahead of her laughing at the cruel girls jokes about Hermione

Hermione walked through the front door of her home and ran up the stairs, not even acknowledging her mother. She closed the door behind her and immediately changed out of her school uniform. She put on some shorts and a tank top, thankful it was summer and school was out. She then opened her windows and made her way to her big overstuffed chair.

She picked up the book that she had been reading earlier and opened it up to where she had left off; the ripped page. She noticed that it wasn't ripped anymore that, like so many other books in the past, it had some how been mended. As she started to contemplate this she heard a strange noise. She looked up to see an _owl_ sitting on her windowsill.

She gave a startled cry and was even more startled when it flew over to the arm of her chair and put out it's leg; a _letter?_ attached to it's leg. To shocked to shoo it away she took the piece of parchment off, for that's what it was, parchment. The minute she did she saw it was addressed to her in green ink.

She opened it up and read it. Before she was even done she jumped out of her chair and ran to the door and out of it.

"MUM!"...

_I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor__  
__I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to move__  
__Like today never happened__  
__Today never happened before_

_8 Years Later_

Harry is standing in front of Hermione shielding her from Voldemort. To the side of them is Ron and Ginny, both passed out cold. To the other Neville leaning over Luna who is unnaturally still.

"Hermione, take them and get out. G-" Hermione cuts him off.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here. Forget it."

"Hermio- PROTEGO" But Harry is again cut off, but this time by blocking Voldemort who sends a stunner their way. Harry grabs Hermione and runs for the cover of a big stonewall.

"Hermione, please. You need to get word back to Dumbledore. He can gather the Order and come back. But you need to go, especially for Ron and Ginny's sake. They need medical attention." Hermione is fighting back tears, this Harry can see.

"I don't want this to be the last time I see you. Alive." She whispers, the tears finally winning the battle and spilling over the rims of her eyes.

Voldemort sends another spell their way, but it hits the wall-sending piece of debris towards Harry and Hermione.

They both duck and Harry looks back at Hermione.

"I promise I'll came back. Alive." Even in this great time of danger a small smile plays on his lips. He leans forward and kisses her, just as another spell hits the wall behind them. He looks up and seeing the shocked expression on her face says only four words before he jumps over the wall to duel Voldemort.

"I love you. GO."

_Welcome to the fallout__  
__Welcome to resistance__  
__The tension is here__  
__The tension is here__  
__Between who you are and who you could be__  
__Between how it is and how it should be_

_2 Years Later_

Hermione is walking down an aisle wearing a white silk gown and veil, carrying a bouquet of red roses. She had so many tears in her eyes all she can see is a large red spot up front, which she can only assume is Ron's flaming red hair.

_It's a good thing dad's walking me, I don't think I could make for not being able to see._ A smile lights up her face when she thinks of the man she's marrying and the life they'll have...

Before she realizes it she's married. She turns to the groom and smiles as the priest says,

"Now you may kiss your bride". They share their First Kiss as man and wife. They pull back and turn around to face the congregation.

"May I present to you for the first time in public: Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

_I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor__  
__I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to move__  
__Like today never happened__  
__Today never happened_

_3 Months Later_

Hermione is sitting in the Healers' office stunned at the news she has just been given. Not only is she- but with-. She's in total shock. For the second time in her life something she has a.)no control of and b.) didn't plan on has happened. The first having fallen in love with Harry.

Back at her and Harry's home she has set the table for dinner, and by the looks of it, a very important dinner. Candles are lit on the table and by the smells coming from the kitchen you can tell Hermione has been cooking. She is in the bedroom sitting on the bed, preparing herself for what she has to tell him.

At that moment she hears a -_POP_- from the living room. She gets up, puts a smile on her face and walks out to the living room.

"You've been cooking." Harry asks as he bends down to kiss her hello. "How as your Healers appointment?"

"Actually it went... well. Lets go eat and I'll tell you about it." She takes his hand and leads him to the dining room.

"Wow. You went all out. What do you have to tell me? That your pregnant?" He laughs and looks down at her and theirs a look in her eyes...

His face goes pale and he drops into one of the chairs.

"Oh my god you are."

Her smile widens and she walks over so she's standing in front of him. She picks up his hand and puts it on her stomach. And says one word.

"Twins."

_Maybe redemption had stories to tell__  
__Maybe forgiveness is right were you fell__  
__Where can you run to escape yourself__  
__Were ya gonna go__  
__Were ya gonna go__  
__Salvation is here_

_6 months later_

"AHHHH! I hate you! Don't ever come near me again! I swear to god I'll-" but the healer cuts her off before she can finish.

"Come on Hermione one more push and you'll be done!"

"Oh shut up what-AHHHH! Get it out! Get it out!"

"Come on love. One more." Harry kisses her forehead and the next thing he knows he's sitting in a chair next outside her room. He turns to Ron.

"I swear I'm never going near her again, if this is what it'll be like every time she gets pregnant." Ron just laughs.

"You get used to it. Hey Luna bring the baby over! Let Harry get some last minute practice in." With this Luna Weasley walks over carrying a boy of about two, with one obviously on the way and three identical boys following her. Harry's just about to take the boy out of Luna's arms when a Healer sticks their head out of the door.

"Mr. Potter you can come see your wife now."

"Good luck man. And I don't mean for this moment, I mean for like the next 18 years."

"Thanks Ron." Harry gets up and walks into the room. The most beautiful site meets his eyes, His wife sitting in bed holding two babies, one in a pink blanket and hat the other in a blue blanket and hat, both with raven colored hair poking out of their hats.

"Come meet your children Harry. Lillian Jane, Sirius James meet your father, Harry." Hermione says this has she hands the babies over to the Harry who takes them, a look of fear on his face. At that moment Lillian and Sirius open their eyes, eyes that are already the chocolate brown, and give Harry tiny smiles. Harry's eyes light up, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Why Mrs. Potter, I do believe your children have your eyes, but with my stunning good looks." Lillian and Sirius' father laughs as he walks out of the room carrying his children,

"It's time for you to meet your godfather you two, along with the rest of the Weasley of clan."...

_I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor__  
__I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to move__  
__Like today never happened_

A/N 2: I should clear some things up now I suppose. 1.) I know Hermione;s older but for the purposes of this story I made her younger and 2.) I know that babies are born with blue eyes, but I wanted it to be a little tribute of sorts :-/

Well I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
